There Was Not Always Hate
by Tea.T
Summary: Once upon a time, these two brothers were not what they are now. Sesshomaru was not as unfeeling as he is today, and Inuyasha was not as rash. Kindness, care, passion, and love, they were all there but now they're not... Sesshomaru x Inuyasha, Yaoi
1. Promise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, and I'm not making any money with this.

**There Was Not Always Hate**

Chapter One: Promise

They hate now, and may hate from now to forever. But there wasn't always this hate. They didn't hate each other from the beginning. No, they certainly did not hate as they do now. Presently, they fight, and they want to kill. But they will never kill the other. That is sure. Bound to hate, but they will never kill, for even if their hearts are cursed, their souls are still there and together.

Roughly a hundred years ago, Inuyasha was still young but he grew rapidly, aging quicker than his older brother for he is half human and half demon. Thus, even though Sesshomaru is older by practically a hundred years and more, Inuyasha did not look younger for more than three or four years. (Think a 16 year-old Sesshomaru and a 14 year-old Inuyasha.) And in being so young, their appearance was that of youthful purity and did not seem corruptible as of all young children until they grow up.

Others did not recognize that they were not idle, that they did not hate each other. In public, no one was given the chance to become aware of their closeness, no one knew of what their relationship really was. Yes, they were brothers but neither did they act like brothers even back then. But it was different, different in the past.

On a day, it was a gloomy day, the sky was dark and rain was pouring down on the earth in straight lines. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the library room, Sesshomaru reading a book of histories, and Inuyasha with a scroll of training techniques. They were on different sides of the room, neither one bothering the other. That was until thunder and lightening bellowed to rule the sky. Inuyasha shrieked unexpectedly loud which caused his brother to drop his book and gasp, his heart beating rapidly because of the surprise.

When the older one gained control of his stature, he cried to his brother, looking at the other with spectacle, "Why'd you scream?" He asked this as if it was 'Why'd you jump down a cliff?'

"I got scared," the young hanyou replied without shame in showing a weakness. For in his untainted heart he believed that his brother would protect him. /I wish I was like you.../

"Scared?" the young demon lord questioned. Then he saw that it was indeed true for on the boy's face was an expression of unease and distress. "It's only lightening, and it's only thunder. You shouldn't be afraid of it," advised the youkai. /Do not be, my brother...Never will I let anything happen to you.../

"How do you do it, Big Brother?" the hanyou asked slowly. The half-demon was always aware of how strong his brother was and wanted to become something like that. He wanted to be like his brother. His brother was so perfect.

"It's not something I can teach you," replied the still postured demon on the floor. Just then Inuyasha's face showed a sad depression, his eyes drooped to the ground under him. Sesshomaru saw this and felt a lump in his heart at seeing it. He did not like it. Another roar of thunder broke in the dark sky and Inuyasha jumped, and he shivered in an unexplainable fear. "Come here," Sesshomaru coaxed, feeling the unease and need to secure his younger brother. /Do not fret, Brother.../

And Inuyasha obeyed, standing up and walking to his brother's corner. Kneeling, he looked at the other affectionately. And then without a word, there came a smile on Sesshomaru's face, a smile that can never been seen now. But it was there then, and it was beautiful. And it made the hanyou's heart light and his soul warm. So what he did next was embrace his older brother, smiling happily even though his brother could not see it. Amazingly, the demon lord returned the caress, which only added to the half-demon's bliss, and the thunder was forgotten. "Onii-chan," he sighed in content and continued to stay in that position because he did not want to move, he did not want to sway away from his brother for even an inch. His brother always gave him such an indescribable feeling but it was good and he liked it. "Big Brother?" Inuyasha said suddenly louder to get the youkai's attention. /I love you so much.../

Sesshomaru made a "hm" sounds as an offer for the hanyou to continue.

"May I kiss you?" the young silver-haired boy asked shyly and bluntly. Apparently, the hanyou has been blunt ever since his early years.

A moment of discomposure overcame the unyielding demon lord who was now yielded. "As you like," Sesshomaru replied composed. /Always...Inuyasha.../

As if being struck by lightening, Inuyasha's heart stopped and then sped. Slowly, he moves to look at his beautiful elder brother. And even slower he enclosed the space between them. Compared to their heart beats, their movements were increasingly slow. But finally, their lips met. A mixture of emotions flowed through their bodies at the instant – happiness, relief, excitement, love, and fire. It was like an explosion, only it did not feel disastrous or harmful.

The atmosphere became all the more warmer. Their tongues connected within seconds, feeling the other's hot flesh. And even though they did not moan aloud their bodies shivered and tensed, trying to remain sane. But evidently it failed, and Sesshomaru fell back against the wooden floor. Still continuing as if wild, they unknowingly untangled each other's clothing, hands partly hesitant and partly eager to touch the other's body.

When they needed air, they reluctantly drew away, breathing heavily, trying to gain their breath and stop their racing hearts. But they were eager, and they were aroused, and looking at each other only served to make those feelings more powerful.

Then a smooth hand crept up inside of Inuyasha's hakama, little by little moving up to the neck and over a shoulder. Inuyasha tensed and buckled, his eyes clinging to his brother's touch. Sesshomaru let his younger brother down so he could place his lips upon Inuyasha's neck. This brought out a sigh-moan from the half-demon's lips, his body becoming weak. And he leaned in submissively, his eyes remaining closed to leave all his sense into cherishing his brother's touch. Wantonly, he leaned further, trying to gain more of the pleasure, and Sesshomaru gave. The older brother pleasured the other willingly, shedding the clothes from the younger one's body.

So as the rains fell, noise was covered by noise. Inuyasha ever the noisier one, though; the sounds of pleasure echoing continuously in Sesshomaru's ears. It made the demon lord weak each time his younger brother called to him. There was still so much clatter outside, outside of their own world, but nothing could be heard. They knew nothing but each other, nothing but how much the one in his arms meant to him. They realized once again the love, all renewed and blooming evermore. At that moment, there was seemed to have been everlasting joy, but they did not know that it would not last. Nothing existed for them when they kissed, nothing at all, just the two and love.

When they broke from their long kiss, Inuyasha was eager. Almost without enough air in his lungs he asked, "Onii-chan, you make me feel good every time, I...I want to do that to you too..." /I love you.../

Sesshomaru was almost shocked. It was true that the young demon lord had taken the role of seme every time. He had not thought of anything otherwise, but now that Inuyasha brought it up, he ventured upon it. Inuyasha waited as patiently as he could for his older brother's answer. There was no doubt that Sesshomaru truly trusted his brother, and that he truly did _love_ him. A part of him liked the idea of being his brother's as his brother was his. "Inuyasha, when you are older, I will let you..." was the young lord's reply.

At this Inuyasha didn't pester, he only asked, "Promise?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. /Who else would I promise myself to? Only you...Brother.../

Inuyasha smiles, in a state of bliss because of his brother's pledge to him. /I will wait then...Big Brother...I will wait...impatiently...but I will.../

"Then..." the older one took Inuyasha from his thought. The demon lord half wondered if he should continue. Maybe Inuyasha didn't want to now? And he questioned his brother with a look.

Inuyasha saw this and jumped a little, their crotches hitting in a very arousing contact. "I didn't want Onii-chan to stop though," he declared, and even though he didn't know how to seduce his brother as of yet, it was extremely close to it. /I still want you, Big Brother.../

"That's all you have to say," Sesshomaru assured. /I wonder what you'll be able to do to me when you are older when you can do this to me now./ So then they both began to remove the other's clothing with hands so swift that it felt like a race to see who can undress the other fully first. In the end, Inuyasha won because he was on top of his brother, straddling his brother so that it was harder for Sesshomaru to reach. /You're getting too good at this, Little Brother.../ And when they were both undressed and were fully ready, Sesshomaru reached a hand up to Inuyasha's ears, tickling himself with the fur. "Lead, Inuyasha..." he said. /You can do as you like.../ Inuyasha smiled. Somewhere in the back of Sesshomaru's mind, he wondered if he was spoiling his brother with this. But then he realized that there was nothing he wouldn't do for the younger one on top of him. He knew what this was; it was love, of course.

Wasting no more time, Inuyasha took his brother's hand and sucks on two fingers. Sesshomaru watched intently, again wondering how much crazier he would get when Inuyasha was older and would fully understand what to do because he was already going wild right now. Inuyasha was not only cute but looked still like the most innocent thing sucking on his brother's fingers. Then Sesshomaru felt proud, proud to have Inuyasha as his brother, proud to have him as a lover. /Little Brother, that promise...I can't wait.../

When Inuyasha let go of his brother, Sesshomaru's forefinger and middle finger is thoroughly coated with saliva. He knew what to do next. Bringing his fingers to Inuyasha's bottom, the young demon lord carefully inserted a finger. Even though he knew his brother was eager and he too was on the verge of a thousand throbs he would not want to hurt his little brother. He swore to never do that then, but if only he knew that things would turn out so differently.

"Oh!" came a short gasp from the hanyou. Sesshomaru felt his brother's whole body tense, so he did not push further, waiting for the other to relax first. And when he finally did, the youkai continued slowly. Moving his finger steadily, Sesshomaru couldn't contain the moan of his brother's name when Inuyasha contracted on his finger. This proved his need, and it proved that both of them were in desire far too long. "Onii-chan, hurry..." Inuyasha urged, feeling about to burst. Sesshomaru obeyed, placing another finger gently inside his brother and stretching the best he could before the hanyou stops him abruptly, taking Sesshomaru's hand away and roughly positioning himself.

But when Inuyasha took his brother in, it was Sesshomaru who moaned louder because of how unexpected it was. And then he sighed, "Inuyasha..." He can fully feel all of his brother enclosing him, the sensation making him want to come already. But as Sesshomaru waited for his brother to move, the other did not yet, as if content with just having been fully intruded. It was already hard to feel the tight walls but harder when Inuyasha, either purposely or non-purposely, Sesshomaru could not tell, contracts. This made the youkai squirm underneath, using all his strength to not thrust upwards and risk hurting his brother. A hand came upon Sesshomaru's mouth as he bit on his own fingers slightly. "Ah...Inuyasha...don't tease me..." he almost pleaded. There was a split second of regret in the demon lord's mind for letting Inuyasha do as he pleased, but that was gone when the young half-demon began to move. At this Sesshomaru buckled even more, trying harder to resist the greatest temptation there was. God, his brother was the greatest temptation there was! Just thinking about his younger brother made him want to thrust upwards, nevertheless the fact that Inuyasha was currently pleasuring himself with Sesshomaru's cock. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru moaned, head shaking on the ground with a hand still covering his mouth.

As if that was the cue, Inuyasha decided to jump, throwing his head back at the pleasure he receives from it. Because he was in control, Inuyasha knew exactly what would feel better unlike when Sesshomaru was on top and he could only plead for his brother to do certain things. He liked this position much, much more, and he told this to his brother once, so ever since Sesshomaru would often let Inuyasha have his way. The younger one acknowledged a lot from this, one being that his brother loved him and two was that if he tried, he could probably convince his brother into a lot of things. But still Inuyasha knew his limits.

"Ah!" the youkai moaned, one hand pounded on the ground as he felt more and more of Inuyasha's smooth and tight flesh being taken from him and then given again, constricting and pressing on him.

"Nnn...Big Brother..." the hanyou returned, enjoying every thrust he made. He liked it the most when he thrust down, taking in all of his brother's cock, filling him, and was not only a sensation of pleasure that hit him but a feeling of completeness.

Softer moans came from Sesshomaru, holding onto his sanity because he was afraid of losing it. /Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Brother...my Brother.../ He was desperately trying to keep himself composed which is the hardest thing to do in circumstances like these.

"Oh! Onii-chan!" came Inuyasha's throaty moan as he came closer and closer to the edge. /Big Brother...Brother...Sesshomaru.../

But when it came, it seemed like all too soon as Inuyasha's liquids poured out across his brother's stomach and chest. And following, Inuyasha's tightness brought Sesshomaru into the end, his own cum filling his brother. "Inuyasha..." he says, almost a sign of appreciation. /I love you.../

The younger brother collapsed on his brother's chest. "Big Brother..." he sighed. Sesshomaru stroked his brother's hair gently.

"Satisfied?" Sesshomaru asked half in a teasing tone. Only to his brother would he be like this. /You half tortured me.../ Then again, the youkai was brought into thinking of how it would feel to fulfill that promise he made.

"Always...as long as I'm with you, Big Brother..." was Inuyasha's reply. /I can never be happier.../

These words brought smiles to both their faces, and the space was enclosed almost immediately as they met for a kiss they promised to always and only share with each other.


	2. Moon

This is quite short, but I'm building up, I'm building up really... And thank you for the reviews. Always appreciated...

**There Was Not Always Hate**

Chapter Two: Moon

Two days later, life was still normal or as Inuyasha deemed normal. Each day, the brothers kept separate, but each night they were together. It was the only time they could safely sit in each other's arms. They knew that if anyone were to find out, something bad would happen, they just didn't know what.

Most of the time, they were in Sesshomaru's room since it promised more privacy but there were times when Sesshomaru was the one who made the visit. But anyhow it didn't matter, as long as they could be with each, nothing mattered.

Every night, Inuyasha was anxious to be with his brother, wishing for the sky to darken and stay darkened. That was, every night except the night of the new moon. Even though, it had happened before and Sesshomaru had said he didn't mind, it was Inuyasha who minded. He disliked his human form, wanting to be more like his brother, wanting to be a full demon like Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was shamed of himself. The night of the new moon was always a reminder of his weak, useless existence.

So that night, Inuyasha decided to stay in his own room. Even though he would have wanted to be embraced by his brother he did not want Sesshomaru to see him in his pathetic human form. Thus, sitting on his bed alone, Inuyasha can do nothing but pretend and imagine his brother, his brother who promised happiness for him as long as he was alive. But even though he knew Sesshomaru did indeed love him, he couldn't help thinking that his brother disliked his human form as well. /I'm still a half-demon.../

More and more, the hanyou thought of how reasonable it was that his brother hated his human form. He thought back to the nights of the new moon and for the first time, he questioned his brother's love. Because when Inuyasha was human, Sesshomaru did nothing more but hold him in his arms. Was he repulsed with the hanyou's appearance? And if he was, wouldn't that mean that Sesshomaru did not love him as wholly as Inuyasha thought? But then again, the demon lord had never said he loved the half-demon. Was it one-sided? Did the brother Inuyasha treasure so dearly not have the same feelings for him? Could it be that Sesshomaru really did mind that Inuyasha was a half-breed?

Thinking became the worst thing of all for the hanyou, because it made tears fall unwillingly. His throat went drier and drier, constricting as if to take his life away from him. /It's not true...Big Brother...it can't be true.../

For that night, the brothers didn't see each other although their minds, their hearts, and their souls were with the other.

Inuyasha didn't sleep well and neither did Sesshomaru. The youkai stayed up waiting for his brother to come. It might sound ridiculous for the demon lord to wait but that was what he did. Sitting on his bed, with a book in his hands, Sesshomaru waited far into the evening for his brother to knock on his door.

It was a silent agreement between them that the hanyou was the one to come unless they changed their plans. Inuyasha had always kept it. This was the first time that Sesshomaru knew nothing. He was worried, troubled by the thought that something unfortunate might have happened to his dear younger brother, or someone had kept his brother away from him, or that, and this was the hardest to accept and deny, Inuyasha didn't want to come. The most horrible thought for the youkai was that his little brother got bored of him, like all children does of things, and didn't want, dare I say, him anymore. This was the worst of all even though it should be the least possible. It plagued Sesshomaru's mind all through the night. A fact it was for Sesshomaru that he loved his brother, and he had thought that Inuyasha loved him back. Though they never said it, it was somehow known. But now, Sesshomaru doubted. What if Inuyasha didn't...? Inuyasha was still young; he might not even understand what love truly was. What if it was just a phase? What if Inuyasha had gotten over this? And what if Sesshomaru couldn't?

When this thought came to him, he could no longer concentrate on his book. He could only put it down and lie on the bed. But it was trouble, for he could not sleep. His mind kept working, disobeying his will to stop. And as it got deeper and deeper, he came to believe what his thoughts were trying to calculate. His own mind betrayed him into believing that Inuyasha not coming could only be due to the fact that he didn't want to come. This made the lump in his throat and his chest harden, and it choked him badly, tears wanting to flow for no apparent reason it seemed. It was the worst night Sesshomaru had had in his whole life, as if he had been rejected, sunken too deep to be risen and saved. /Brother.../

But even though neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha felt they could sleep, they eventually slept, both of their hearts heavy.

When the first lights hit Sesshomaru's room, the youkai automatically woke. Although he wished to be asleep again, he knew he could not. When his mind came back to reality, his thoughts were immediately upon the ones he had thought about the night before. It was again that hardening in his throat, again that painful feeling.

The silver-haired youkai rested his head down for a while longer, feeling tired, overcome with lassitude. And when he finally decided to sit up, his head swirled. It hurt. Sesshomaru placed both his hands upon his head as if to make it stay in one place. When it went away at last, Sesshomaru got out of bed, the air a bit chilly against his skin. He brought his hands up to rub his arms for warmth, feeling much colder than the true weather. /Can I ever count on your warmth again, Brother.../

Grabbing his clothes, Sesshomaru started to dress himself. Even though he followed this same routine for years, this morning was suffocating. And he took an especially long time dressing. And when he finished he didn't know what else to do. At this point it was a time when he waited for the servants to serve him. It was also the time when he thought of his brother, thought of the night before with his brother, but today, he didn't have anything to think about, because the night before was nothing he wanted to think about. Last night, his brother wasn't there with him. He waited but his brother didn't come. The youkai didn't want to think about it. /Are you tired of me, Brother.../

When Inuyasha woke he felt tear stains hardened on his face and his eyes dried with tears. He tried to wipe it off with his hands, finally able to open his eyes. He wiped it further with his sleeves, chunks of dried tears itching his eyes. He grunted, finding it irritating. And then finally he realized what caused his tears in the first place. His heart stopped, giving him a painful shock. /Brother...it cannot be true...I don't want it to be true...it can't.../

Then he just sat on his bed, not wanting to get up anymore. A blank expression came over his delicate face. /What should I do.../ It was not an easy question. What should this poor hanyou do? Should he pretend to not care and just stop the relationship with his brother/No...I like.../ Should he try to escape/But...then I won't get to see...I won't get to be with onii-chan.../ Should he pretend none of the doubts existed/But I don't want...I can't...I like onii-chan...I want to know.../ Should he apologize? He never told his brother that he wouldn't come yesterday. What if his brother waited

There was another lump again. His brother...he hadn't seen his brother for a whole day...he wanted to see him now. The thought of his brother waiting for him was suddenly the most horrible thing in the world. This was especially when Inuyasha wanted to see Sesshomaru as well.

Was it fair to deny the truth? He had to know, he had to know if his brother loved him or not. /Even if onii-chan doesn't, I still will.../


	3. Marriage

I am extremely sorry that I didn't upload for the longest time. Well, I'm very very very busy at school because they want to torture us. Anyways, I'm back and this long chapter is my gift. Hopefully, you all will like it.

**There Was Not Always Hate**

Chapter Three: Marriage

For a long time, it seemed, there was no life, no happiness for the two. Inuyasha was apprehensive; he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to find out that his brother didn't love him, but at the same time he wanted to know. It was complicating.

Sesshomaru was unhappy no matter how calm and apathetic he made himself look. He was constantly haunted by his thoughts, in which he wished would just burn and fade away because it brought nothing to him but fire that was not anger but sadness. He was not angry at his brother...he can never be... But he was driven into such a melancholy state that he had never experienced before. How could he stop this? Was he the one to ask his brother what was going on? For days, he had not been with his brother, and nights he had not slept pleasantly. It was simply going to fail him. He can't take it much longer. Even though he was taught to be this way and that, this tested everything he'd learned because he cannot stand it. He was going out of his mind. He didn't know anything. Was everything he and his brother did over? Was everything a waste? Was everything simply nothing?

But who hurt the most was undecided (undecided even now). Inuyasha had no concentration. He felt weak and tired, not at all his usual energetic self. Sesshomaru did nothing but stay in his room and did come out unless there was absolute need. It was as if he was hiding. And no matter how many times Inuyasha passed that door of the room that contained his brother, he did not open it nor did he knock, he simply walked away. He couldn't...he didn't know what to do.

This went on until one day a demon came from the southern lands. It was the Lord of the Southern Lands' assistant or something or other. He went to talk to their father, InuTaisho. And Inuyasha would have never known what they were talking about if it was not for a little white butterfly that brought him to the room in which his father and the demon was. Later on, he would still continue to wonder if it was a coincidence or fate.

Inuyasha was in the garden, sitting on the ground, his eyes staring off into some place unknown and secret from everyone else. But not long a little flying insect passed by his vision, catching his attention. It circled around him, and the hanyou felt compelled by it, as if it was trying to tell him something. He got up and the butterfly flew in some direction. It was pure instinct that the half-demon decided to follow it, letting it guide him back into the hallways he so recognized and to a room where voices and occasional laughter could be heard.

And as if proving to Inuyasha that that was the place it wanted to bring the hanyou to, it fluttered inside, circling the bright lantern hanging from the ceiling. InuTaisho saw his son and waved for him to come in, merrily. Inuyasha thought the smile on his father's face was the biggest he had ever seen and it was great to say the least. And Inuyasha smiled back impulsively, feeling the best he had since the night of the new moon. "Inuyasha! Come here and listen to the news this nice demon sir brought us!"

His father said this with such enthusiasm and joy that it was contagious, and Inuyasha went forward with a smile and sat next to his father to see what it was that caused his father to be in such a good mood. "Father, what is it?" Inuyasha asked almost anxiously.

Still holding an odd smile, InuTaisho started, "Something good has been decided, son." Inuyasha continued to stare at his father. The man laughed, "It will certainly bring a little life back into this house." The half-demon urged his father, shaking the cloth of his father's sleeves. "Ha, ok...ok...Inuyasha, your brother, there is good news about your brother Sesshomaru."

The hanyou's interest just increased ten-fold. "What is it?"

"I could not have made a better arrangement," the demon lord boasted a little.

"Arrangement?" the half-demon inquired.

"Sesshomaru agreed to marry the Southern Lord's daughter," InuTaisho replied.

/Marry.../ Inuyasha's eyebrows drew a line and he looked at his father with confusion. "What does 'marry' mean, Father?"

"Why, it means for two people to join together, live together, and ideally find happiness within each other," was the matter-of-factly response Inuyasha got. But still the little hanyou was confused. The demon lord saw this and added, "It means they'll be together forever...just like your mom and me..."

/Ah.../ That was what sunk in, and Inuyasha jumped up yelling, "No!" It was like the sky fell down on the poor half-demon, his heart being compressed. /No.../

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" the demon lord stood up, holding his son's shoulders, wondering what could have possibly have gone wrong. It was supposed to be great news. Maybe the hanyou misunderstood, he thought to himself.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Inuyasha yelled again and again petulantly, shaking his father's sleeves as he did this. /No...Don't take onii-chan away from me...Don't...I need you...Brother.../

There was suddenly water building up in the half-demon's eyes. /No...Brother...Don't leave me.../

"Inuyasha, what is wrong?" InuTaisho asked a little concerned. But the only response he got were more NOs from the hanyou, shaking his head. And then after a little while, InuTaisho got upset with his son. What was wrong? What had he said wrong? What could have caused Inuyasha to act like this. Nothing. "Inuyasha! You stop this right now!" he commanded.

/No.../ Inuyasha looked up at his father, and he cried. "No, Father! No! NO! No!" Inuyasha cried while shaking his head frantically.

Angered, InuTaisho yelled at his son. "Inuyasha! Stop this instant! What is wrong!" But when Inuyasha didn't obey, the demon lord was furious and he let his temper get a hold of him. And when demons are angered it was bound to be bad. "Get out! Get out of this room now!" he yelled at his son with a voice that was horribly frightening. "You're a disgrace! Get OUT!" he added with, if possible, even more rage that the room seemed to shake.

Inuyasha cried harder and could not think of what to say. So he ran, he ran from the room and as quickly as his legs could carry him he sped through the corridors aimlessly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go. He didn't know anything. All he did was let his tears fall and build more. He didn't even try to stop them, he just let it all out. /No.../

The little hanyou stopped running when he tripped and fell on the ground in front of the artificial fountain. He buried his face in his sleeves and cried even more, feeling pain, pain that seemed incurable. He didn't have the strength to get up. At that time, he really thought he would not get up ever again. That was until he heard his brother's inquiring voice from behind. He heard his name come from the only one who really mattered to him.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked in a half confused and concerned tone. In truth, the young lord was more shocked to see his brother crying like that. And more importantly, it hurt to see it, especially when he hadn't seen that face in such a long time and now the longing hurt.

Inuyasha finally looked up and he stood, turning around. He caught sight of his older brother and he felt more tears in his amber eyes. After a second, the hanyou rushed forward, holding tight onto the youkai, who was to him everything and more. /Don't leave me...Don't...please.../ And the half-demon began to cry in his brother's arms.

Sesshomaru was struck with shock and pain that was unfit for the Lord he was destined to become. He wanted to know what had caused his brother to cry so. And more importantly he wanted to stop it. But at the same time he thought of the days in which he had been as miserable as what the hanyou looked like now. He had been convinced that Inuyasha had 'forgotten' about him and that their relationship was over. It hurt to accept it but as a future demon lord of the western lands he had to, and so in denying himself he did. But even if that was the case, Inuyasha was still his brother, and even if the hanyou had withdrawn from their pact he still loved him. /Your tears cut through me like no sword can ever do.../

"It is disgraceful for a demon to cry," Sesshomaru finally said. He knew he talked as if he had no emotion, no care or concern for the hanyou in his arms, but that was not how he felt. As taught and forced, he can never let his emotions show, especially ones that are so important that it needed to be kept away and as they said 'safe'.

Inuyasha looked up. He was almost heartbroken at what he saw. His brother's face was no different physically, but he felt as if he was not in those eyes anymore, his brother's eyes which were much attentive and much clearer than his own. /Do you really not love me.../ Inuyasha had no other choice but to say what was forcing its way into his withering heart. "I hate you!" Then he continued to cry.

There was a moment when Sesshomaru thought his own heart had stopped, morbid pain striking his chest because of those three words. He felt his throat had gone dry, painfully begging for the tears that may come in time. /Hate, is that really how you feel about me...? While I...I love you with all myself.../ If he lacked oxygen, Sesshomaru would have felt a lot better than he felt now, chocking at those three dagger-like words.

The youkai tried to gain composure, find his calm, and say something in response to Inuyasha's most spiteful declaration. He found it at last, saying, "If that is how you feel...then...I have no objections," while pulling himself away from his dear younger brother.

"No!" the younger demon grabbed hold of his brother again, tears still in the process of falling down his smooth pale face. Then softer, Inuyasha said, "I don't..." Sesshomaru only stared at him for an explanation while his heart was lifted from hell. "But why...why do you not like me?" Inuyasha inquired a little shyly and a little boldly. /I love you.../

Half unsure and half relieved, Sesshomaru delighted his brother with a touch to the tear-stained face. While bringing his brother's face up to him, he coaxed, "I never said that..." /I would never.../

"But you do!" the little half-demon retorted rather powerfully. "You...you..." Inuyasha's tears ran down his pretty little face rapidly, so fast that he could hardly breathe.

As if heart-broken, Sesshomaru winced in pain at seeing his brother cry even harder. /Inuyasha.../ He brought his hand to Inuyasha's head, smoothing his brother's silver hair, and then pressed the boy's head against his chest. /Inuyasha...don't cry...I love you...Brother...don't cry.../

After a bit, the hanyou started to calm, sniffing and holding back all of his misery. "Inuyasha..." the half-demon heard his brother's soft voice, a voice that no longer sounded so powerful and strong but was etched with pain. Inuyasha's heart hurt at hearing and seeing what this had done to his brother. His brother who was always strong, now seemed weak and at a lost of words.

"Brother, I'm sorry! Whatever I did...Just please don't leave me..." Inuyasha blurted loudly and held his brother ever the more tightly. /Please...I don't want to live without you.../

Sesshomaru felt like the whole world was lifted from his shoulders. /I need you just as much.../ "You should have told me so," the youkai said while combing his brother's smooth silver hair with his slim fingers. Inuyasha looked up quite miserably. The young demon's little nose was red as well as his eyes. Sesshomaru bent down then and softly he let their lips touch, putting a little pressure on them, where it was needed and waiting for the smaller one to kiss him back.

It was a pleasant sensation, like water quenching their dry throats. /Love you.../ Nothing was better than that chaste moment in which they knew what the other's feelings were for each other and they were glad. /Stay with me forever...Never let me go.../

When they parted slowly, it was Inuyasha who spoke and turned everything upside-down again. "Will you marry me?"

Sesshomaru's immediate reaction was "What?"

"Father said you were going to marry this girl. I don't want you to. I want you to marry me," Inuyasha explained in this childish matter-of-factly way as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

"There is no way," Sesshomaru grumbled, still surprised at what the younger one was indicating.

Inuyasha tugged at his brother's long white sleeves. "Say yes..." he pleased.

/Inuyasha...I would...Yes, yes, yes, I would.../

"You're too young. You don't know what it means," Sesshomaru replied rather indifferently.

And somehow Inuyasha felt provoked. "Yes I do."

"No, you don't understand," Sesshomaru said back.

"Yes, I do understand!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I want to be with you for the rest my life..."

"And I will," Sesshomaru's tone softened. /I'll never leave your side...not even if you don't want me anymore.../

"So you say yes?" Inuyasha inquired eagerly with hopeful eyes of gold.

"I didn't say that," the youkai.

At this particular moment, the hanyou felt rejected. /Not fair.../ "Why not?" he asked not too softly, "Why would you marry someone else and not me? Onii-chan, why?" /So you don't want to be with me...You don't love me.../

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said while holding the little demon's shoulders. "You know we are brothers. It is not possible for brothers to be married," he explained tenderly while his brother continued to look disappointed. /Don't look like that...you know I want to say yes.../

But Inuyasha looked crushed. He only wanted to assure that it was he his brother would be with and not someone else. Maybe he was being selfish. He wanted to keep his brother for himself. But if wanting to make the one he loves to belong solely to him is selfish then he does not know how to be unselfish. "But you want to marry someone else?" Inuyasha asked petulantly.

"I didn't say that either," the older brother replied almost exhausted with the hanyou's accuses. /I'll never...I promise...Only you.../

"Then you don't love me..." Inuyasha stated feebly.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He had had enough. Whatever the little demon was doing to him is tearing him. Taking the hanyou's shoulders, he pulled their bodies together. "Ridiculous...shush...don't fight with me..." he spoke out calmly, soothingly, sadly. /How could you ever think that I do not love you.../

The small half-demon wrapped his arms around his brother. "I'm sorry..." His tone was so pitiful that it was an arrow to the heart. / I only want...us...together.../

The young demon lord quieted the hanyou. They remained still for a few minutes, letting the air around them cool and then warm again.

Neither of them were aware that they were in public, and if it was not for the little white butterfly they would have stayed like that longer. Inuyasha recognized it to be the same one that brought him to his father and the visitor. The little creature seemed to be their helper, circling around them as if warning them that they were in eyes' view. Sesshomaru just stared at it with no exciting complexion while Inuyasha smiled at it, thinking back that it was this wonderful critter that brought them back together. "Can we keep it?" the little one asked.

"Keep what?" the demon lord inquired. "This?" he indicated with his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded gaily. "Catch it for me, Big Brother," he requested, shaking the other's sleeves again.

Sesshomaru looked down at his younger brother's smile. For a brief moment he thought that that very smile could take his breath, his life, his very soul away. /How can I refuse you.../ The adoration in the Inuyasha's eyes fuels the adoration he has in his heart for this half-demon.

Without a word, the young demon lord gracefully took a leap and with a swift and tender hand captured the small flying critter. "There," he resented it to the awaiting half-demon, and the smile he received was the only reward Sesshomaru though was worth the effort, no matter how small or how huge. /Please...never take that smile away from me.../

"Let's get a cage for it!" the silver-haired hanyou exclaimed. And as quickly as he said that he ran off in some direction, leaving his elder brother wondering about his initial destination.

Feeling a little lonely already, Sesshomaru looked at the life in his grasp. He opened his fist slowly, suspecting the butterfly to fly out of his hands and also knowing that he could without a doubt catch it again.

But when, the small creature stayed in his palm, leisurely flapping its wings together at intervals, Sesshomaru was surprised. He remained still, looking at the pretty little thing, thinking that if he moved even an inch the butterfly might stir from its beautiful position. He smiled. He had never though he could feel so...happy like this. The youkai admired the smooth white texture of its wings and its perfect shape.

When Inuyasha returned with an intricate little cage, Sesshomaru carefully led the critter inside. But it did not stay, flying out of the cage before it was closed. Strangely, it flew back into Sesshomaru's hand.

"Why won't it stay?" the hanyou asked with a bit of disappointment.

They tried it again but when it got close to the cage it would fly away and then back into the demon lord's hand. It was the oddest thing.

Finally, after many more tries, they gave up, not wanting to force it in the cage any further.

"I don't want to hurt it," Inuyasha stated.

"Then I'm letting it go," his brother responded before giving the thing on his hand a little push.

They watched it glide on the air, but it didn't leave, circling them with graceful flaps of its wings.

Somewhere in the back of Inuyasha's mind he thought the beautiful movements of the butterfly to mirror his brother's for his brother was just as magical, just as mysterious, and just as beautiful. "What do you think it wants?" the half-demon questioned.

"It's a strange creature, stranger than you," Sesshomaru teased.

"Hey!" the little one pouted in objection.

His brother chuckled. /I'll love you no matter what you are.../

"Look! I think it's flying away," the hanyou indicated. And indeed it looks that way until it comes back to circle them again. The two boys didn't move. Then it did it again and the third time Inuyasha pointed out, "I think it wants us to follow. I followed it Father's room before." And he didn't' even think for another second before doing just as he suggested.

Sesshomaru looked after the darling brother who belonged to him. He couldn't' find any other life better than this. This was what he wanted to last. Happy...The only person in his life...the only thing he needed...the only one he loved...

Following the beats of his heart, Sesshomaru traced Inuyasha's steps. /I'll follow...follow you anywhere.../

Slowly, he caught up the excited hanyou. He was hunched over a flower bus, looking intently at something. When Sesshomaru got closer, he saw the fluttering butterfly encircling the bush in which another white butterfly was trapped in the strings of the silky web. The youkai mused at the mirror similarities of the two critters, both pure white and both equally attractive. They were of the same kind. The only thing telling from the other would be the slight difference in size. /Beautiful.../

Without hesitation, Inuyasha freed the struggling creature carefully. And when the job was done, the first butterfly, the protector, was hovering over the other worriedly. Inuyasha smiled. /It must be love.../ Then he turned and presented his smile to his older brother. Sesshomaru didn't show any sign of response, and only watched as Inuyasha gently placed the wounded butterfly inside the cage. But before he could close it, the one who was encircling them flew into the cage as well. /I should have known you wouldn't leave...you wouldn't leave the one you love, would you.../ The half-demon showed another brilliant smile. /Just like my brother and me.../ Then, he stood up straight and walked along the path back. Sesshomaru followed. "Do you think they're married?" Inuyasha mused with a grin.

Sesshomaru showed a gentle face. /Nothing can stop them.../


End file.
